<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Empowerment Ritual by Ash0605</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054264">The Empowerment Ritual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605'>Ash0605</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ako is such a cool gremlin i love her, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Fluff, Gen, Tags Are Hard, Tomoe is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ako's mastery of the dark arts grants her the ability to perform the Enpowerment Ritual on the anniversary of her birth. All she needs is a long trench coat and a helpful, willing volunteer.</p><p>Happy Birthday Ako!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Empowerment Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ako ran as fast as her feet could take her, eager to meet Rinko. Her slight fear of Rinko being delayed due to the crowds was thankfully dashed when she spotted her at the meeting site; outside one of the downtown shops. She was wearing her usual white blouse and black knee length skirt, carrying a large brown trench coat in both arms. Rinko looked anxious due to the large volume of people around, but this unease dissipated when Ako came into her field of view.</p><p>“Hey Rin-Rin! I’m here!” Ako cheered. Rinko moved towards Ako to bridge the gap between them, a pleasant smile forming on her face.</p><p>“Happy birthday Ako-chan.” Rinko congratulated quietly. “How did… school go for you?”</p><p> “It was so fun! I got birthday wishes from all my friends, and even some of the upperclassmen!” Ako’s excited visage darkened, and she started posing with her hands. “It’s like receiving…receiving…”</p><p>“Receiving… the powers of mortal souls?”</p><p>“Yes Rin-Rin! That sounds so cool!” Ako thanked, jumping with delight. “Say, can we do… the ritual?”</p><p>Rinko chuckled softly as Ako’s expression darkened again. She unfolded the trench coat, as if to ready it.</p><p>“That’s what… I was about to ask. Where were you wanting to go? We have practice later, so we don’t have that much time…”</p><p>“I suppose we don’t…” Ako replied, trailing off. The distance to Haneoka and Hanisakigawa was too far to walk, even if they had the time.</p><p>“Why don’t we just stick around the downtown area?” Ako suggested.</p><p>“That’s a good idea. We could visit… the bakery and the butchers then, as we’ll probably bump into people we know…”</p><p>“That’s so smart Rin-Rin!” Ako exclaimed, pulling Rinko into a sudden hug. “Let’s start it now!”</p><p>After Rinko nodded in agreement she hunched over so Ako could climb onto her back, and eventually onto her shoulders. After making she could carry Ako’s weight, Rinko passed the trench coat up to Ako. Ako donned the coat after struggling with the long sleeves, letting the length of the coat drop down and obscure Rinko’s body.</p><p>“This is amazing Rin-Rin! I’m as tall as my sister, perhaps taller!” Ako cheered in jubilation. She tilted her head down to look at Rinko (or at least where she thought Rinko’s head was). “Are you ok? Can you still see?”</p><p>“I’m doing ok.” came Rinko’s reply, which was muffled but still audible. “I don’t have… any problems carrying you, and I can see… through the gaps between the buttons.”</p><p>“That’s cool! Tell me if you need to put me down.”</p><p>“It’s actually quite nice under here. I’m shaded… from the sun, and you’re… nice and warm…”</p><p>Ako looked around to get her bearings, looking for the rough location of Yamabuki Bakery. People were starting to look their way now, a solid indicator that the ritual had been a success. Rinko seemed perceptive of what Ako needed and orientated herself accordingly.</p><p>With the bakery in her sights, Ako and Rinko made their way to the entrance at a steady pace.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It had been a relatively slow afternoon for the Yamabuki Bakery, and no customers were present in the shop at the present moment. Saya was content watching people pass by the shop. She had practice with the rest of Poppin’Party later, and she half expected Kasumi to pass by the shop on the way to Arisa’s house, or Rimi to dip into the shop for chocolate cornets.</p><p>She locked her eyes on a figure that interested her, but it wasn’t any member of Poppin’Party. Instead, it was a monstrously tall figure in a brown trench coat. Said figure entered the store, ducking under the doorframe, and made its way to the counter, towering over Saya.</p><p>Saya did everything she could to suppress her laughter when she noticed the striking purple pigtails. Between them and the trench coat, she knew exactly what was going on.</p><p>“Saya-chan! It’s good to see you!” Ako chimed politely. She wore a delightful grin that prevented her from looking at all threatening.</p><p>“Ako-chan! You’re looking taller than usual.” Saya tilted her head and furrowed her brow playfully.</p><p>“I know! There’s a secret dark ritual you can perform on your birthday to make yourself super tall! You paint a dark circle, spin around and then BANG!” Ako struck a pose with her arms. “Do you think I look cool?”</p><p>“You were cool before, but even more so now.” Saya replied, flashing a genuine smile. “What would you like to order?”</p><p>“Can I have two melon buns?”</p><p>Saya raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Two melon buns for one person?” Saya teased. Panic seemed to appear on Ako’s face for a moment but was quickly covered up with a wave of her hands and a darkening of her expression.</p><p>“That’s a…fair question! I now need double the substance to… ummm,” Saya could hear the cogs whirring in Ako’s head. “sustain my mortal… frame!”</p><p>“Haha! That’s fair, but you’ll need the money for it.”</p><p>“I got it, don’t worry!” Ako’s confidence faded again as she fumbled around the pockets of her trench coat, presumably coming up with nothing. “Just… wait a second!” She retracted one of her arms into the sleeve, and returned it after a few seconds, its hand which now holding her wallet. She handed over the exact amount of change to Saya, who handed over 2 melon buns in exchange.</p><p>“That trench coat looks a little big for you.” Saya commented.</p><p>“The… empowerment ritual needed extensive preparation! I prepared extensively for the ritual itself, but not for the… fashion statement required afterwards!”</p><p>Saya gave a nod, satisfied with her explanation.</p><p>“You take care now Ako-chan! Watch out for the doorframe on your way out.” Saya leaned over the counter and waved as Ako made her way out. “Say hi to Tomoe for me!”</p><p>“I’ll make sure to! Bye Saya-chan!” Ako cheered as she left the bakery, a melon bun in both hands.</p><p>Saya chuckled as she watched Ako waddle down the street through the shop window. At least she had a fun story to tell the others at practice today.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Are you doing ok Rin-Rin?” Ako questioned, passing a melon bun to her through her coat. She felt a hand grasp the bread from underneath and she let go.</p><p>“I’m fine. You did… really well with your words back there,” Rinko confided quietly. “You were really cool…” Ako heard a few faint bites as Rinko started tucking in.</p><p>“Aw thanks!” Ako gushed, her hand brushing the back of her head. “Are you still up for going to the croquette shop?”</p><p>“I am. I’m ok going now if you’ve eaten your bread.”</p><p>With Ako’s agreement, the pair made their way to the croquette shop.</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>Hagumi could barely contain her excitement. She loved working the afternoon shift at the croquette shop; it was really fun talking to all the customers and serving her family’s croquettes to others gave a great sense of satisfaction. She got to meet all kinds of people too, such as the kind old lady with the dog, the orphanage worker who bought boxfuls of croquettes at a time, even some of her schoolmates. A part of it also had to with the fact that Hello Happy World practice came right afterwards.</p><p>In all her years of helping out at the store, she had never seen a towering figure waddle slowly into the store while wearing a trench coat. What was even more surprising is that she recognized the figures face.</p><p>“Ako-chin?” Hagumi questioned, her mouth opening in shock. “How did you get so tall?”</p><p>“Hehehehe…” Ako cackled menacingly, bringing her hands up to her face. “The figure you see before you is the result of…um… the mastery of the dark arts! The result of the empowerment ritual!”</p><p>“That’s incredible Ako-chin!” Hagumi chimed, almost jumping over the counter in excitement. “How did you do it?”</p><p>“You, urm…” Ako dropped eye contact with Hagumi, rubbing the nape of her neck. “You start by drawing… a pentagram circle… and um…you call upon the spirits of the night…” Ako’s eyes widened, and she started waving her hands around. “I can’t say anymore! I’ll be cursed by the spirit of the ancients!”</p><p>Hagumi’s gaze was fixed on Ako, and her mouth was wide open in awe. Ako hadn’t really answered her question, but it didn’t really matter! She told Hagumi it was of a magical nature, and that’s all she needed to know (Besides, she would have been cursed by the spirit of the ancients if she spoke out!). Hagumi had come to believe there was a lot of magic in the world; Michelle was unlike any bear she had even seen or searched on the internet, and music had the power to put a smile on anybody’s face, including her own.</p><p>“That’s so cool Ako-chin! Would you like some croquettes?” Hagumi offered excitedly.</p><p>“I’ll take two please! The form I’ve taken is incredibly taxing and I require a lot of fuel to sustain it!”</p><p>“Coming right up!” Hagumi dashed behind the counter to grab a bag and two croquettes. She returned to pass them to Ako with a smile, receiving exact change as payment.</p><p>“Thank you Hagumi!” Ako beamed. She turned around carefully and moved towards the door. “Take care!”</p><p>“Take care Ako-chin! Thank you for shopping with us!” Hagumi couldn’t resist the urge to jump into the air out of sheer excitement after Ako had left. There was so many magical and wonderful things in the world, after all.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>“How’s your croquette Rin-Rin?” Ako mumbled, in the midst of eating her own.</p><p>“Really good.” Rinko replied contently. “It’s nice and hot.”</p><p>The pair were sat at the café outside CiRCLE, which was mostly quiet save for a few people. The sunny afternoon had progressed into a mild evening, and the croquettes went a long way to warm them up. Ako had gotten down from Rinko’s shoulders to give her a break. The plan was to climb on Rinko’s shoulders again when they went in for practice with Roselia. All they needed to do was to wait for the other Roselia members to enter CiRCLE. Sayo and Yukina had already went in, meaning they were only waiting for Lisa.</p><p>“You really kept your cool while you were with Hagumi…” Rinko commented, shifting her focus from her half-eaten croquette to Ako.</p><p>“You think so? I wasn’t expecting her to ask me how I did it. I mean, I’m glad she did, and that she was convinced. I just wasn’t ready for it.”</p><p>“That’s an… interesting way of thinking about it.” Rinko approved, giving Ako a pleasant smile.</p><p>“There was one bad thing about today though.” Ako considered, meeting Rinko’s eyes with her own. Rinko tilted her head and furrowed her brow.</p><p>“You weren’t really there to see things with me because you had to carry me. We’re a team of magic masters and you deserve to stand alongside me.” Ako’s face drooped, and she wrapped her arms around herself. “Besides, the only place where you’re allowed to carry me is in NFO.”</p><p>Rinko chuckled at her last remark. She placed a hand on Ako’s shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me Ako-chan. I agreed to do this of my own accord. It was really fun to carry you around today, mainly because you had a lot of fun.” Rinko reassured gently.</p><p>Ako wiped away a few tears before she found her enthusiasm return.</p><p>“Thank you Rin-Rin! You’re such a good friend!” Ako cried, pulling Rinko into a hug. “When your birthday comes around in October I’ll carry you around!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that Ako-chan…” Rinko replied, before Ako felt her straighten up. “I’ve just seen Lisa entering CiRCLE, shall we go?”</p><p>Ako looked over her shoulder to see the ponytailed brunette enter through the sliding doors. Eager to see her other bandmates, she climbed onto Rinko’s shoulders and donned the trench coat one more time.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>“Happy Birthday Ak-WOAH”</p><p>As Ako ducked under the doorframe to enter the practice room, she drunk in the reactions of her fellow band members. Lisa had stopped partway through wishing her happy birthday, her face contorting in a mixture of shock and amusement. Sayo’s eyes narrowed as she hastily moved to grab Ako’s waist, seeing through the waist coat as if it weren’t there. Yukina simply viewed the scene with enjoyment, her face cracking into a small smile.</p><p>Before Ako could even introduce or explain herself, she felt the buttons on the trench being undone, as Sayo moved from her side to in front on her. She lifted the coat to reveal Rinko carrying Ako underneath.</p><p>“Are you alright Shirokane-san?” Sayo questioned in a concerned tone. “She hasn’t forced you to do this for her, has she?”</p><p>“I’m quite alright… Hikawa-san. She’s not heavy at all… and I agreed to do it.”</p><p>Sayo stepped back, satisfied with Rinko’s answer, and looked up at Ako. Her face was unreadable for the moments their eyes met, after which Sayo hastily redid all the buttons on the trench coat.</p><p>“I apologies for interrupting you Udagawa-san. I presume you wanted to make more of an entrance?” Sayo quizzed sheepishly.</p><p>“You bet I did!” Ako replied enthusiastically, before bringing her hands up to her face and posing. “The dark ritual has been completed, and the gates of hell have been opened! Witness the demon princess in her FINAL FORM!”</p><p>“Wow Ako!” Lisa cheered, clapping her hands. “That was pretty cool!</p><p>“Thank you Lisa-nee!”</p><p>“That was a strong entrance.” Yukina commented. “I admire Rinko’s ability to carry you around.”</p><p>“Don’t worry… about it too much. We didn’t walk like this all the way here.” Rinko replied, her voice muffled by the trench coat. “We were waiting in the CiRCLE café… for all of you to go in.”</p><p>“Would you be ok in getting down from Shirokane-san? We’ve got some presents and a cake for you.” Sayo requested politely.</p><p>Ako simply nodded, focusing on getting down from Rinko’s shoulders and looking at the cake and presents on a table in the lounge across from the practice room. The cake was covered in navy blue and black icing, dotted with strawberries and ablaze with candlelight. Her presents were neatly wrapped in a blue box.</p><p>Ako was too focused on admiring the cake and presents that she lost track of her band members, who had gathered around the table in front of her.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Ako!”</p><p>“Happy Birthday Ako!”</p><p>“Happy Birthday Ako-chan!”</p><p>“Happy Birthday Udagawa-san!”</p><p>Ako felt tears form in the corner of her eyes. She was so glad to have friends that would have her back or, in Rinko’s case, have her on her back. Today’s birthday had been so cool, and she had yet to see what her elder sister had in store for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Ako so much, shes such a gremlin. I love AkoRin so much too, they're proof that online friends are just as valid as real ones, and that means a lot to someone like me who has hardly any outside friendships, but lots of virtual ones. I hope I did both of them justice in this fic.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any comments and feedback you might have.</p><p>I hope you have a good day, and I wish you the best in staying safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>